


Reader of the Stars

by Tropiccitrus



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: DUDES BEIN BROS, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropiccitrus/pseuds/Tropiccitrus
Summary: The library is never empty.It is also never full, not by a long shot, but it is never truly empty. Not everybirdie knows how, but they can feel it. Anghel knows, though. He’s seen him. The Reader of the Stars.(Anghel and Nageki become friends.)





	Reader of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The only character interaction here and only character names are Nageki and Anghel it's literally just about them. I don't mention even Hiyoko so just uh I guess pretend this is au where she doesn't attend St PigeoNation's? Or that Anghel is a year ahead of her here? Anyways this is my first fic in a looong time pls be nice

Anghel yawned, and then promptly shivered. It was getting late, and the library was as cold as ever. He already had been sealed in a pillar of ice once, he didn’t much care to be so frigid again.

He looked down at his unfilled pages of his manga, white, standing in contrast to the dark, dark sky (and, in his mind, his  _ dark dark  _ soul). He had to complete this chapter by Friday morning and it was already Wednesday, getting close to his bed time.

Anghel glanced around. The library was empty except for him….and the one bird who never left. Who was actually standing right by him, looking over his wing at the manuscript so far. It was always so much colder when that bird was nearby, but Anghel didn’t want to ask him to move. After all, he’d never introduced himself, and he was pretty certain the bird didn’t know that Anghel could see him. Now, with most birds, he would assume that, but this one was different… Whenever Anghel was in the library when there were other birds, he would see the dove move around completely unnoticed, sitting usually away from other birds-- or other birds subconsciously sitting away from him-- reading volume after volume, always being careful to put his books (along with books left by other students) back to where they belonged on the shelves. Whenever he got to work on his manga, though, he could always count on the small dove to peep over his shoulder and watch as he filled in panels, scrapped pages and inked in others, and carefully fill in the lines. He figured that it wasn’t often that the strange bird got new reading material, so he let him watch without saying a word. There was something familiar about him, too. Anghel was sure he knew who he was, but hadn’t recognized it yet.

Anghel worked at his story until his tired eyes begged him to stop. He reluctantly put his materials away and watched his disappointed companion withdraw from the desk and wander the stacks in search of something to occupy his mind. Anghel retreated to his home, his family who didn’t understand him, his bed which welcomed him all too quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the bell signifying the end of the last class period rang, Anghel immediately headed to the library to work on his manga. This chapter  _ had _ to get done tonight, and Anghel had a feeling he would have to pull an all-nighter in order to finish in time to drop off the manuscript before coming back to St. Pigeonation’s for classes the next day and likely crashing.

Anghel took a table by the windows and took out his materials. He watched the dove gently put down his book and walk over to his workstation. This time, Anghel tried something. In the corner of his current page, he lightly pencilled in,  _ salutations, Eternal Scholar. Be not afraid, I shall not reveal your secret. _

Nageki jumped a little, and turned side to side, looking for someone,  _ anyone _ else Anghel could have directed that to. Finally, he asked, disbelieving, “ _ You can see me?” _

Anghel gave a small, almost imperceptible nod, and continued to work. 

The library didn’t have too many other birds in it, and they eventually, gradually left. As the last student’s tailfeathers disappeared around the corner, Anghel pulled up the chair next to him and motioned for Nageki to take a seat. 

“Oh, I don’t really… get tired…. But... thank you. I appreciate it.” Nageki nestled himself onto the chair.

“Is…. your body not corporeal?”   
“...yes.”

“Does the icy wind affect you?”   
“The air conditioning doesn’t bother me. I… don’t really get cold, either.”   
“Is your... vessel warm?”   
“I… would also say no.”

Anghel looked out at the setting sun.

“I often recount my tale to the masses past the rise of the moon… But, Reader of the Stars, even when the void fills the sky, you remain.”   
“That’s a bit paradoxical, isn’t it? I mean a void is, by definition, a lack of anything… But anyways, I kind of have to stay here. It, ah, gives me plenty of time to read, at least.”   
“The midnight demon does not call you to his clutches? How many passes of the morning star have you witnessed?”   
“That would also come with being a ghost… I can’t sleep. As for how long I’ve been here, I…. lost count. It’s kind of been a while.”

Anghel looked at Nageki with concern. “My imprisonment was nothing compared to yours, for you remain conscious as the time passes, and my tortured soul merely had to come forth again after years of slumber.”

Anghel looked over his manga, not incredibly similar to the works St. Pigeonation’s usually kept stocked in the library. “Does…. My tale please you? Your mind is certainly learned, your eyes having passed over the volumes old and new stored in these archives.”   
“Well, it’s… interesting. It’s different.” Nageki saw the disappointment in Anghel’s eyes when he did not confirm and rushed to add, sincerely, “I do like it!”

Anghel brightened up and puffed his feathers out a little more, proud.

“You know, your work is also something ‘old and new,’ both at the same time. I think it’s really neat, that you use such a diction-- despite the setting being ambiguous as to it being the past or the future, you use this kanji that even  _ sounds authentic _ , even though it’s so outdated that it would be impossible to get this kind of fluency without  _ years _ of practice…”

“This tale is mine own and of others, both thousands of years old and to come! And the language, my crimson breast speaks for itself.”

“The art style is so unique, too… And I can tell that you’re really dedicated to your craft. This is a story worth reading and a story worth telling. And I shouldn’t distract you more from this, I can tell you have a deadline to meet.”

Anghel looked down at the unfinished chapter, and, with refreshed determination, furiously sketched out panels. As he finished each page, he looked to Nageki for approval and advice. By the time the sun started rising, Anghel was polishing off his work. He gathered his manuscript and made sure it was in order, then got himself in order. He started to get up, and turned to Nageki.

“My eternal gratitude to you, Textoris Melodia Funus.” He nodded and left the library, rushing out to his publisher’s office.

For the first time, Nageki realized he did, in fact, feel a little warm. He felt something he hadn’t in a while… He had made a genuine connection. A friend. Maybe the long hours in the library might become a little more bearable.


End file.
